Heroic Star
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Jotaro Kujo wasn't sure where he was when he woke up after defeating DIO, but he knew it wasn't Egypt. When it turned out nearly everyone could see Star Platinum, he knew it wasn't his own world. Stranded in a strange place with nothing but his Stand and the mystery of how he got there, he can only keep moving forwards. (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

Jotaro stood, breathing slightly ragged, in the almost silent street of Cairo that Dio had taken him to whilst they were fighting. Before him lay a half destroyed corpse, arms and legs splayed out in the freefall of someone thrown backwards violently, and the left limbs and head were completely missing- pulverised beyond even a single shard of bone to identify the puddle of reddish liquid as a body part. Next to him, a silent presence, floated his stand, Star Platinum. It was finally over. His mother could recover in peace, without the curse of Dio forcing a stand out of her.

He made to step past the body, to where, even despite his blood blurred eyes, he remembered his Grandfather being tossed down. Each step felt heavy, like lifting a block of lead, and his head spun. Blood loss and adrenaline fading, he sat down slowly on the ground, trying to catch his breath, but soon darkness overcame him, despite his resolute will.

* * *

When Jotaro started to regain his senses, the first thing he noticed was the sound. Rather than the expected aftermath of such a fight, there was only the occasionally muffled sound of a car, or footsteps to greet his ears. He opened his eyes slowly, reaching a hand to wipe away some of the still damp blood that remained there, cautious of possible bright light. He was greeted by the unsettling sight of the darkness of a shadowy alleyway, vague shapes manifesting as bin bags, and old beer bottles.

Wooziness fading to give way to the battle ready state of alarm he'd grown so familiar with over the last month or so, Jotaro stood up sharply. This place around him- this was not Egypt- definitely not Cairo. It was far too built up, all sharp building edges and clean windows, and not a sandy corner to be seen. Stepping out of the alleyway assured him his deduction was correct, as he knew exactly the sort of place this was. The backalleys of shopping districts always looked similar, but the particular mix of piping, vending machines, and wiring over head lead to a distinctively Japanese location. How the hell had he gone from Cairo, Egypt, to Japan, without even the blood on his face drying? An enemy stand?

"Oi! Who's that?" A voice shouted, from across the street. Jotaro turned his head sharply, and saw two, visibly drunk men approaching him.

"I don't know, he's got some kind of uniform on though. I reckon he's a lil school brat!" The shorter of the two laughed, clearly amused by the idea.

"Its like, midnight though." The tall one stepped closer to Josuke, "Hey, brat. What you doing out so late, huh? Some kinda vigilante?"

Jotaro's expression remained flat, "No." Hopefully, the two would get the memo and walk on past. He didn't want to beat people up without good reason- especially since Star Platinum often grew too bloodthirsty to command more precisely than 'attack that' during a fight.

The taller of the two's expression twisted into a sneer. "See, you're out here in the middle of the night, wearing some crazy outfit, hanging around the bad part of town- and you say you ain't a vigilante?" A hyena like laugh erupted from his lips.

"No." Jotaro's expression grew dark. Trying to puzzle out the reason he was insisting on calling him a vigilante was leading nowhere. Without much thought, his Stand appeared by his side, a reassuring presence that would never leave him. He straightened up, levelling a dark stare at the still cackling drunkard.

"Oh, oh! Look at that!" The short one laughed, holding some dark square of plastic up to his eye. "He got a sparkly quirk! What you gonna do? Bedazzle us to death?"

The tall ones hands, abruptly and without even a stand cry, set alight, and he charged. Jotaro grit his teeth. Star Platinum grabbed the man, holding him up by his forearms, much to the glee of his friend.

"Is that it?" Jotaro asked, almost surprised by how quickly the battle seemed to be done with. "Star Platinum will break your arm if you try anything funny."

"What's going on here?" A voice, gravelly and tired sounding, called from the rooftops. A shadowy figure dropped down, revealing themselves to the two fighters. Dark loose clothing, like a ninja, dull yellow goggles and a half covered grey belt, topped off by a loose, light grey scarf about his neck.

Slit goggles turned to observe Jotaro for a moment, and that was all it took. Like a piano wire snapping, Jotaro felt Star Platinum vanish. Not merely from his control, or from view- it was like before all of the mess with Dio began- when he simply didn't exist. Confusion bubbled up from somewhere deep within him, and Jotaro clenched his fists. The two drunk thugs who were trying to pick a fight with him were already backing away, their half babbled apologies already muffled by the pumping of blood in his ears.

"What did you do?!" Jotaro half said, half growled out. This man had somehow managed to sever the unbreakable connection between Stand and User, and now he had no way of telling if this stranger was going to use a stand to attack. He hunched his shoulders a little, staring with utmost focus at the man.

The dark clothed man took a moment to level a blank stare at him, before releasing a somewhat irritated sigh. "I erased your quirk. He'll come back when I allow it. For now, though… What was going on here?"

"Th-this lil kid was definitely trying to start a fight! Why else would he be out at like midnight?" Jotaro scowled in their direction, and they quickly shut up.

"What about your side, then? A vigilante?" The man with the strange goggles stepped a bit closer, and for a moment, Jotaro felt Star Platinum return- and then it vanished just as soon as he registered it. In that instant, a small idea came to mind.

"No." He said, carefully, looking down into the strange man's goggles. "I woke up in the alley."

"Why were you asleep in the alleyway?" The man seemed almost put off by the casual delivery of such an odd statement. Jotaro stared him down silently in response. "Right. Let's try a different approach… What's your name?" It was said in that half expectant tone parents adopt when asking a child to spit something out.

"Kujo Jotaro." He said, simply, and then for another small- impossibly so- moment, he felt Star Platinums presence return. Without even calling out the command, his stand knew what to do. Time froze with that strange sound he'd heard so much fighting Dio just an hour or two ago. He jumped up, Star Platinum boosting his strength, and landed heavily over a wall, in some small area littered with cigarette stubs and broken beer bottles. Time began again suddenly, like dropping a too heavy weight, and he held his breath, willing himself to be quiet enough to not be seen or heard by the strange man.

"Damn, where'd that kid go?" He could hear the softly spoken curse from just behind the wall he was leaning on- that he'd jumped over to hide from him- and he hoped that they would give up searching for him so he could try finding some information about where he was exactly- or even possibly Polnareff.

Once he heard footsteps moving away from his hiding spot, he straightened up, crouching a little to avoid his head reaching above the wall, and started moving through the small labyrinth of alleyways, careful not to make too much noise lest he notify someone of his presence. He was injured, he knew that much, but he could keep going for long enough to find someone he knew, or a hospital. Star Platinum floated silently along beside him, the stand's vivid blue eyes scanning the area for any threats.

His thought processes were cut off sharply by a strange whipping sound. He turned his head, Star Platinum rushed forwards, reactions as swift as ever, and grabbed the source, tugging it forwards. A length of grey fabric came spooling onto the alley floor, and soon, the strange man stepped from behind a corner, now without a scarf.

"Could you _not _steal my scarf?" He said, irritation seeping in his voice. "I just want to find out what the hell you're doing in the middle of the night."

"I told you. I woke up in that alley."

"Helpful." The man muttered. "Could you tell me how?"

Jotaro decided to humour him, seeing as he didn't appear to be angling for a fight, "Good grief… I was fighting in Egypt, and fell unconscious after the fight, I guess. Don't know how I got here."

"You're telling me you went from Egypt to Japan without even a moment passing?"

"Mh."

"Where do you even live?"

"Japan." Jotaro allowed a small smirk to slip onto his face.

"Could you be any less specific? No- don't answer that. Who do you live with, then? Could you answer one question straight at least?"

"My mother." He said simply, and then, alot softer- clearly not intended to be heard. "I hope the bitch has recovered..."

"Look, its nearly the end of my shift. You don't seem to be a villain, or a vigilante. Why don't we just go to the police station, fill out some forms, and sort out how to get you somewhere to stay-" He paused, and rolled his eyes behind his goggles. "Or hell, even home if you decide to open up."

Jotaro was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

The waiting room that Jotaro found himself in while the man- 'Eraserhead'- went to get him was almost completely empty. There was a receptionist, sipping on coffee and doing paperwork. Occasionally, someone would hurry past- uniform marking them as a regular police officer, clutching papers and with dark circles under their eyes, but it was alot less busy than Jotaro remembered the police stations in his home neighbourhood being. Maybe they had lower crime rates in this area? He closed his eyes, letting a soft sigh out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a calm voice from across the room. "Mr. Kujo Jotaro?"

"Yeah, thats me." Jotaro opened his eyes, and almost did a double take. Stood across from him, like nothing unusual was going on with him, was a cat headed man. He summoned Star Platinum- just to borrow the stands eyes to see if he was really seeing such a strange sight. He was, and through those crystal lenses it was even more bizarre.

"Is- something the matter?" The lamp like eyes watched Star Platinum with equal doses of caution and curiosity. Could _everyone _see stands? This situation was getting stranger by the minute. Jotaro dismissed the stand, and the cat man's lips quirked up at the sparkly exit.

"... No." Jotaro straightened up, looking expectantly at the officer. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just a meeting room- it's not far down the hall." He smiled, "You know, you've got quite a cool quirk. Have you considered Hero work?" Jotaro's somewhat confused silence was apparently taken as a cue to expand on the topic. "I wasn't cut out for it myself, but a companion quirk like yours seems really suitable. Ah, here we are."

The cat man opened the door to the room with a smile, and with a nod of thanks Jotaro stepped into the small room carefully, and closed it behind him. Behind a desk sat two men. One of which he was familiar with by the loose black garb, and the other unfamiliar. The unfamiliar one was dressed in a trenchcoat, and had dark, squarish eyes and a pleasant face.

"I am detective Tsukauchi, and you've already met Pro Hero Eraserhead. Can you give us some more details about how you ended up in the alleyways Eraserhead found you in?"

Jotaro frowned, weighing up his options. On one hand, he wasn't sure he could fully trust the police force. They were hardly reliable during his journey to Egypt, but on the other hand… He had no idea how he ended up here, and things were looking subtly- but definitely significantly- different to what the world was like before he woke up here. He decided, after a long moment of contemplation, to just go with the pure truth. It was so absurd they'd either let him go or know exactly what his situation was.

"Good freaking grief… Before I woke up there, I was in Cairo, fighting DIO's 「The World」with 「Star Platinum」. I managed to defeat him, and then I passed out from my own injuries." The detective's eyes flicked to the dried blood still stuck on his face. "Next thing I know- I wake up in an alleyway somewhere in Japan and two drunk bastards try and start a fight. Then this guy shows up."

A long moment of silence stretched, then Eraserhead scoffed. "At least you stick to your story."

"It seems to be true." Tsukauchi's voice was a little perplexed. "Just to confirm, you passed out in Egypt and have _no knowledge at all _of how you got here?"

"None."

Tsukauchi exchanged an odd look with Eraserhead, and Jotaro wondered what was so concerning to them. Stands were capable of ridiculous things, so shoving someone halfway across the world wasn't that out of the ordinary.

Tsukauchi straightened up in his chair, an idea coming to him, "Do you have anywhere to stay, or any school records? I can go see if we can sort something out for the short term if you can give me some information."

Jotaro nodded, and gave them his address and school, seeing no harm in it. The plain looking detective stepped out of the room as soon as he had it scribbled down. Silence stretched for a long moment between Jotaro and Eraserhead, before the tired Pro Hero broke it.

"Why don't you tell me about your quirk? Since you're here without forms you'll have to redo most of them and that one's easiest to start with."

The dark haired teen furrowed his brow for a moment, as though trying to puzzle over something. "You mean, Star Platinum?" Upon receiving a hum of agreement, Jotaro's usually stoic face grew dark. "Why should I tell you what it does? You can already remove him from this world with your strange Stand."

Eraserhead blinked. "It's the law, kid. Did you not fill out a form before?" Jotaro remained stubbornly silent. "I can fill it out for you with what I gleaned from the fight, if your so stubborn… But it'd be a huge pain in the ass." He paused, an idea coming to mind. "What does Star Platinum think about it, though?"

After a small eternity, Jotaro sighed, "Star Platinum… Doesn't really think." He grumbled out, manifesting his Stand to prove his point. The tall, purple warrior stood up straight next to him, and watched Eraserhead with a firm gaze. The Hero leaned back in his chair, meeting the stare evenly. The warrior spirit didn't appear to breathe, and its features were sharp- not quite of the constraints of flesh, even considering the proportions Quirks allowed for in the modern populace. Overall, the imposing presence it gave off was mostly due to the sheer size of it. 7 foot or so was a rare height, and coupled with the muscle power the spirit was packed with, it made for a strong presence.

"You sure about that?" Eraserhead trusted the kid's judgement of his quirk, since it was his quirk and not Eraserhead's, but it was an unusual assertion to make about a Companion Type quirk. Those typically acted as a lifelong friend, or pet of sorts, that the person could not be rid of under most circumstances. Some degree of Sentience was not uncommon in them.

"Yes."

Eraserhead was saved from trying to probe the recalcitrant teenager any further by the return of Tsukauchi, bearing a few printed sheets of paper and a mildly perplexed expression. "The address you gave was torn down in 2005 for a large apartment block, and the school doesn't even show up on the old record system."

"2005?" Jotaro questioned, subtly, ignoring the fact that his school had apparently vanished for the more perplexing piece of information. Although his own expression didn't shift at all from the stony masquerade he wore as default, Star Platinum's mildly perturbed expression betrayed his confusion.

"Is there something wrong with that?" The detective seemed genuinely confused.

"... Its 1988." Jotaro said slowly, and the detective's expression went from mildly confused to genuinely shocked.

"That's a _long _time ago. Are you saying your a time traveller, as well as somehow travelling across the world in an instant?" Despite the detective's incredulous tone Jotaro remained silent.

Eraserhead finally spoke up. "Even if he's lying about how he got here and what year it is- for whatever reason- he's still a minor with no records. I think the next course of action would be to get him enrolled somewhere, and all his forms filled out."

"Yeah… You're right." The detective shook his head. "I'll sort that out for tomorrow. But, what about where he'll stay?"

"I can just stay in a prison cell."  
"What?"

"It's just a place to stay, isn't it?" Jotaro levelled a dark look at the detective. "Besides all that, I am here 'illegally'. It's not like you're keeping a civilian in for no reason."

* * *

**A.N  
Hey! Back from the dead. Here's a fic. It'll probably update roughly monthly. Just a lil fun project for now... Please leave a review, and follow or favourite if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jotaro stood at the gates of UA, having just been dropped off by the cheerful but confused police officer who'd seen him to his cell last night. The detective and 'hero' had decided to have him take some entrance exams as soon as possible, since there were only a few weeks left of summer before the new year started. Jotaro saw no point in contesting that decision, although it irked him that they hadn't even offered him the opportunity to read brochures for the schools they were having him apply to. He was taken out of his irritated musings by feeling someone bump lightly into him.

"S-Sorry!" Jotaro turned around, and saw that the culprit was a shaking, green haired boy. Jotaro said nothing, not seeing why he was so scared, and the boy stiffened. "I didn't mean to bump into you, really!"

"Good grief." Jotaro said, giving him a mildly confused look. "Aren't you going inside?"

"Ah!" The shaking boy's expression shifted from nerves to an almost excited anticipatory look, "I'll be late! Sorry!"

The boy stepped around Jotaro, and half jogged to the entrance. The tall teen followed at a more sedate pace, not nearly as bothered by the time. Inside, after being directed through a few doors by helpful signs posted around, he found himself in a huge, dark theatre. There must have been a seating capacity of at least two thousand, at a guess, by how many segments of seating there was. He wondered briefly if this was a large, public school or simply a very, very, rich private high school, before shaking the thoughts out of his head.

Peering at his ticket, Jotaro navigated his way through the pathways to his designated seat, observing the other people in the seats and aisles along his way. He'd thought, although it seemed unlikely, that the cat headed police officer had perhaps been wearing a very realistic mask. It seemed that people in this time- or dimension, as was seeming increasingly likely- looked more like organic stands than people for the most part. One person sported drills for shoulders, another had an impossible wide smile and shark teeth, another had purple skin- the differences and variety between people was absurd. At least he wouldn't have to remember faces with this much to distinguish people.

After a short wait, a tall blonde man in an over the top leather jacket ensemble came on to the stage, causing the crowd's mindless muttering to grind sharply to a halt. When he started talking, they must have had a microphone hidden somewhere in his clothes because the man was audible and clear at a good volume, even from the back row Jotaro had found himself seated in. "Alright, for all you examinees just tuning in, welcome to my live show!" He paused, and then, at a much louder volume. "Everybody say HEY!"

To Jotaro's utter lack of surprise, the crowd remained silent. Returning to a more suitable volume, the loud man gave an exaggerated shrug. "What a _refined _response. I'll get right to explaining, then!"

"ARE YOU **READY**?" Jotaro was beginning to see a pattern, when the crowd was equally quiet in response to the second shouted question. "Yeahhhhh!" Continued the man, undeterred by the lack of response.

"As it says in the applications, you listeners will be conducting 10 minute mock urban battles!" Jotaro stiffened. Mock battles? He thought this was a school, not a combat trial! He was confident in his abilities, but this was unexpected. Was this a normal feature of schools in the future, or had he just been sent to the only insane one?

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After this, you'll head to the location specified on your ticket, OKAY?!" Jotaro looked down at the ticket he'd been given, seeing B. He'd figured it was a grouping for seating, but apparently not.

The big screen behind him changed from a simple looking presentation, to something like what Terrance D'arby had him play. It looked more like a video of someone walking around than a game, unlike 'Oh, that's a Baseball.', where he'd tried to play baseball using the most awkward controls.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirk to immobilise as many robots as possible!" Present Mic gestured to the screen, and continued explaining the point system and battles in his loud, over the top voice. Jotaro didn't care much for the explanation after he got the memo of 'destroy robots, get points'. The only notable thing was some prep school looking kid calling out an odd discrepancy in the handout, and insulting the green haired kid who'd walked into Jotaro earlier. Someone to avoid, or maybe beat some manners into… Depending how he acted in future.

* * *

Jotaro wished he could say he was surprised when he reached the designated battle center and both the green haired small kid, and the prep school kid were in the same area. He watched them with mild curiousity. He was prepared to go and make the arrogant seeming prep school kid regret being so uptight about rules when they approached the green kid, but Jotaro's annoyance faded when he heard what was being said.

Rather than some demoralising bullshit like in the test centre, it was a genuine, calm reprimand for being about to distract another candidate. Jotaro frowned, putting his hands back in his pockets. Looks like he wasn't entirely bad. Lucky for him. He didn't have much time to ponder, before Present Mic's voice carried over the area, a command just as abrasive as the whole Speech was, telling them to go in and fight the robots.

He breathed in, out, and then charged through with the crowd. Star Platinum shifted through to reality, ready and willing to fight. It didn't take long for him to find a robot- a 1 pointer- and it took even less time for Star to pummel it. This was it? The test for a school in the future was _destroying robots? _He supposed he should be thankful- it was a simple task for him. Simpler than English or History tests would be, at the least.

Jotaro let himself zone out to the sound of crunching metal, only putting thought into where to go and who to avoid. There were so many different powers around him, and only the knowledge that it was a _directed_ free for all kept the urge to directly protect himself from them at bay. It was hard. Punch, avoid tripping over some shortie, punch, punch, avoid a robot attack, yell a warning, punch. It was almost rhythmatic. This battle would be okay. He was well suited to this. It wasn't even a real battle, it was just a mock up of one.

Then, suddenly, like a veil lifting, he clearly heard a loud, shrill cry. It was different to the aggressive tone most shouts had. Jotaro looked over to where he heard the shout, one of many looking that direction now, and saw an absolute behemoth, barely 2 city blocks away from where he was. It stood nearly as tall as some of the buildings, and was crunching through a building wall with one massive arm, carving an indomitable path for it.

For a moment, he stood still, just trying to comprehend the size of the thing. And then he saw, with sharp clarity at the base, two people- that green haired short kid who'd bumped into him earlier, and some brown haired girl trapped under rubble. He tried to get closer to them, realising the behemoth was going to crush them any second with the way it was advancing forwards- and Jotaro knew he wouldn't be fast enough to prevent that. Time was _running out._

But… Time didn't have to matter, if only for a few seconds. He focused, trying for the 'new' power he'd found in the fight- freezing time as he continued his charge forwards- only for it to snap back to normal with him barely having finished two steps forwards. Air rushed into his lungs as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. What just happened. What the _hell _just happened.

The boy leaps up, and- keeps leaping. There isn't even a faint glow of a stand around his legs- this is their raw power?! The shock soon fades as the legs seem to melt in on themselves, becoming nothing more than paper streamers in the wind. The kid winds back his fist and drives it forwards, blowing the robot to pieces and his arm joins his legs in uselessness.

Jotaro is still running forwards, trying to reach him, and the girl reaches out to tap the falling kid, nearly at her height and make him fall slower. Jotaro reaches him just in time, grabbing him with Star and lowering him gently onto the rubble. A voice is ringing out, some compliments or something over a loudspeaker system, but Jotaro isn't paying attention to that. This kid's limbs are absolutely shredded from whatever that jump did. (He tries hard not to think of the image of Kakyoin on the water tower, stomach in shreds from the force of a single blow) Is this what powers in this time- this world, rather- are like? Not powered by stands but by the body alone?

Jotaro doesn't realise the noise levels have gone down until he feels a small, cold hand on his shoulder. His head snaps round, not sure what to expect but still running on the memories of not long ago and adrenaline.

A smiling old lady in what looks like a medical outfit, nearly half his height standing even though he's knelt low to the ground, is holding out some sweets with one hand. "Gummy?" Jotaro stares blankly at her. 'Gummy'? She wanted to give him… Sweets. When there was a person, clearly injured, right there?

Gently, she picked up one of his hands and made him palm the sweets, "Don't worry, they're safe," She said with that same smile, then turned to the injured kid who just nearly fell to his death. With no hesitation, she extends her entire lip section and kisses Green Hair on the injured limbs. Like magic, they twist and flip and reform like new.

Green Hair straightens up, pushing himself off the ground with a look of wide eyed surprise. Surprise that he lived? Surprise about what the old lady's lips had done? Jotaro couldn't really guess, but he knew one thing. It was pretty awkward to just be knelt over some random kid he barely knew. He stood back up, looking the other direction, and followed the milling crowds at a reasonable pace. Green Hair could catch up to him if he wanted, Jotaro wanted to have a look around. Oh, that was the plain faced guy, Tsukauchi-? waving him over. Well, it's not like he had much else to do...

* * *

A few weeks later, Jotaro was somewhat settled in his 'cell'. All he really went in there for was to sleep and change clothes, he spent most of the time wandering the station parts he was allowed in or doing work packets and the occasional bit of paperwork the detectives dredged up for his school files. He'd really forgotten how to do alot of schoolwork when all he'd needed to think about for nigh on two months was how to survive a fight and get to the next town.

The only real issue was that everyone was so fussy about smoking and Jotaro _refused_ to quit cold turkey. Stalking around the neighbourhoods around the station probably wasn't the best idea, but it was a way to pass time and he'd found two vending machines. That had run out of beer and were nearly out of cigarettes. He'd take what he could get at this point.

It was during one of his cigarette hunts that he realised something. Star Platinum _really _didn't like being bored. For the first few days it was fine, but then, when he had no need to use him to fight, the stand grew restless. Not much, just enough to be irritating. So the walks helped cool him down, he'd crunch random rubbish he found with Star to keep the stand well, and occasionally find cigarette vending machines in the back streets.

It didn't take long for him to have a good idea of the neighbourhood, and to have gotten in a few small fights. Really, just showing Star's strength was enough for most of them to back off. Exploring the alleyways every day eventually lead him down a winding path to a beach. It was pretty, but it had small mountains of literal trash everywhere, carefully piled up. Occasional passerbys came near, but for the most part, it was quiet. Which made it perfect. He could pass whole hours, just sat on the sand watching the grey blue waves reflect the dying sunlight as he smoked a cigarette. It was his spot.

And then, one morning when he'd slipped past the sleepy officers in front to spend the first sunlight hours here, he heard a familiar voice from the beach. He hesitated, was he hearing things? But the voice kept talking, saying stuff like 'young boy' and talking to someone, who was replying to quietly for him to hear without using Star. And he knew exactly who it should belong to. Avdol. He knew that deep voice anywhere, even if it was missing the distinctly Arabic accent he remembered and was speaking Japanese rather than English- it was the same voice. _Exactly the same_. Could he have survived what happened to him in the mansion by coming here?

He stepped into the light and looked to where they were coming from, and the voices went quiet. It was Green Hair Kid, and some really tall- taller than him _what the hell_\- blonde skinny guy. No large, dark skinned, kind faced Egyptian to be seen. Where the hell had he hidden?

Jotaro stalked over to the duo, hands stuffed in his pockets. Damn, looks like he'd have to talk to some bloody passerbys for once. "Oi. You two seen a dark skinned guy, probably with a red robe, hanging around here?"

The blonde and Green Hair Kid exchanged looks, and then the gaunt looking giant opened his mouth, a hesitant offer spilling out "No, sorry. I can keep an eye out for them if you're meeting them…?"

Jotaro blanched. This man had the exact same voice as Avdol. How the hell did that work out. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, then mumbles, "I think I was mistaken" and speed walks away, walking through the trash hills until he feels sufficiently hidden.

Almost on Autopilot, he calls Star out and starts crushing the various machine parts in the heap. The almost physical contact is enough to keep the irritated, confused anger at bay. The sound of the waves, muffled voices, and crunch of metal all melted into one for some time.

By the time he went back to the station, hands in pockets and stood tall in that half threat swagger he'd practiced so much in his home neighbourhood, the sky was orange again. He slipped into his cell easily, still shaken by the encounter but not looking it at all. He was just about ready to sleep, when a knock on the door happened. He opened it up, and saw the damn scarf guy- Eraserhead, was he called?- holding a letter with a half smirk. "Congrats. You got into UA."

Jotaro gave him an odd look, and accepted the letter. "Thanks." He said, not sure why the man seemed so smug about it. He'd read it in the morning.

**-  
AN:  
So when I first started this I thought 'd make it a monthly thing... hahah. that worked out well, didn't it? ^^; I'm going to promise at least once every 6 months. It's got a plan, I'm just slow. This is cross posted on AO3 with more proper warnings at the start so if you prefer reading over there, that format's available to you.**


End file.
